A method for joining circuit arrangements equipped with electronic components, e.g., printed circuit boards or hybrid elements, is described in German Patent No. 42 40 996. In this method, the circuit arrangements are adhered to the support two-dimensionally using an adhesive agent.
Instead of using an adhesive agent, a circuit arrangement or a printed circuit board substrate can be joined to the support using a weave layer impregnated with resin, a so-called prepreg. A pressure is exerted on the arrangement consisting of the support, prepreg and printed circuit board substrate via a press die, possibly while simultaneously applying heat. In this pressing operation, the resin initially becomes liquified in the prepreg and later hardens to produce a durable adhesive bond.
A disadvantage of the above-described method is that the resin which liquifies during the pressing operation flows in an undefined manner into bore holes, plate-throughs, etc. in the printed circuit board substrate and thereby partially or entirely seals the bore holes, plate-throughs, etc. for later processing of the printed circuit board, e.g., for soldering connecting pins of components to the printed circuit board. In the extreme case, this prevents further processing of the printed circuit board.
An underlying object of the present invention is to improve a method for manufacturing a composite arrangement so that when joining the printed circuit board substrate to the support, no resin can flow in an undefined manner into bore holes, plate-throughs, etc.